


Reykjavik Morning, Part I

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	Reykjavik Morning, Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**players only. takes place the day after[Logan and KJ travel to Iceland](https://logan-marshall-green.dreamwidth.org/4425.html).**

"Hey," KJ says softly once he sees Logan beginning to stir. "Breakfast is here. Whenever you're interested." He's still trying to learn just how to time stuff with his lover's heavy sleep meds.

"Mm," Logan nods, still half asleep, mostly mumbling when he asks, "What time's it?"

"Like, nine-thirty," KJ says with a little shrug. "The coffee's still warm," he gestures towards the trolley upon which sits their breakfast.

"Is there any juice?" Logan asks, pushing to sit up, his back against the headboard. More awake now but still groggy. They'd agreed not to set any alarms and just take things easy today and the thing about his meds is, unchecked, he could sleep half the day away.

"Fresh-squeezed orange from the juice bar next door," KJ says, picking up a white cup and handing it to his lover. "It smells amazing."

Logan takes a good sniff and smiles. "Yeah, it does," he agrees, drinking some. "It tastes just as good too." He drinks more, shortly finishing the glass, and is fully awake by the time he does. "How long have you been up? Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept great, all sprawled over you," KJ grins. "Maybe the best sleep of my life."

That gets a full on laugh. "I'm glad," Logan says, leaning in to give KJ a quick kiss on the mouth. "I'll be right back and we can have breakfast. Unless you already ate?" Already off the bed and on his way to the bathroom, the words thrown over his shoulder.

"Nah, I waited for you," KJ calls back, his gaze idling on Logan's ass. But he gets distracted by a shiny ridge of skin just above Logan's left cheek. Then the door shuts and he sits back again, wondering exactly what it was he just saw.

Logan takes a quick piss and washes his hands, splashing some water on his face as well. He's still tired but he knows it's a combination of jet lag and the meds. God knows they got enough actual sleep. He goes back into the other room, flashing a smile at KJ. "Breakfast in bed or out?"

"Out," KJ answers, already pushing the small table into place next to the sliding glass doors. "I think it might be a little too cold to eat on the balcony right now, but this way we can still enjoy the view."

Logan slips on a pair of pajama pants and joins KJ in admiring the view. "It's a good thing we don't have an actual itinerary," he says with a smile, teasing a little when he adds, "I think we're already behind." Which is mostly his fault and not something he's complaining about at all.

KJ grins, looking up to meet his lover's eyes. "Yeah, you look downright miserable," he says with a laugh, debating whether or not he should pull Logan's chair out for him. Instincts win and he does, hoping it doesn't mark him as clueless.

"Thanks," Logan says with another smile, sitting down, his stomach actually rumbling.

Taking his seat opposite, KJ begins lifting the covers off the food trolley. Cold meats, bread, oatmeal and cream, and something that looks like Greek yogurt. "I think that must be the skyr they listed on the menu," he says, pouring coffee for Logan.

"Are you supposed to eat it on its own or put it on something?" Logan asks, nodding his thanks for the coffee.

KJ shrugs and takes a bite. "It's good. It tastes like yogurt," he says, stirring strawberry slices into his bowl. "Which do you like better, salty or sweet?"

"Salty, and spicy." Logan makes a sandwich out of the meat and bread. "I'm addicted to jalapeno chips and tortilla chips with chipotle hot sauce are my go-to snack. You?"

"Sweet. I have a major sweet tooth," KJ confesses, in the process of adding sugar to his tea. "My downfall is cream cheese pastries."

"Yeah?" Logan grins at KJ. "Antony's husband, Stephen, loves sweets too. Like seriously loves. He's lucky he can manage to keep in shape for his show. And apparently you have the same metabolism," he teases.

"I'm lucky," KJ nods, "but I also usually work out pretty hard. I've been... getting other exercise these past few days." He huffs a laugh.

"There you go," Logan says, rather gleefully. "I'm helping you keep your shape." He grins. "I usually work out too but I'm not particularly disciplined about it. I'd rather hike or surf."

"I think we can get definitely get some hiking in while we're here." KJ swallows a bite of skyr and continues. "I was thinking we could even go on one of those walking tours, you know, like a three-day kind of thing. Would you want to do that?"

Logan nods, polishing off his sandwich and starting in on his bowl of oatmeal. "I'd love to do that, and you said you wanted to see the Northern Lights too. Stay out in a cabin somewhere?"

"Yeah." KJ's smile lingers. "Do you think we should just rent a car? Or would that be inviting disaster?"

"How so?" Logan asks, spoon halted in mid-air.

"I'm just picturing us having car trouble and getting deserted out on a glacier, slowly starving to death," KJ snickers. "Sailing forever into the sunset..."

Logan laughs. "I'm a decent mechanic," he says, "but out on a glacier? Yeah, we might be fucked." He thinks about it for a second. "We still should rent a car though. It'll give us more freedom."

"Okay." KJ swirls a berry in sweet cream and lifts it to Logan's lips. "Do you ever play with food?"

Taking the berry from KJ's fingers, Logan gives that a moment's thought while he chews. "Sometimes. I said I didn't have a sweet tooth but I like chocolate syrup and I like you feeding me," he says with a smile. "What about you? Do you like it?"

"I haven't played much with it," KJ answers, staring at Logan's lips. "But I'm kind of obsessed with your mouth. I could get used to this."

"So it's not me feeding you you're interested in," Logan clarifies, grinning. "You want to be my harem boy and feed me berries all day."

"I guess so," KJ laughs.

"I like your laugh," Logan says quietly, unable to tear his eyes away from KJ. "And your smile, and the way you blush."

KJ flushes hot at those words, and grins. "I don't usually blush," he says, ducking his head. "You just seem to bring it out in me."

"I don't know how," Logan says innocently, sitting back, sliding his foot up the inside of KJ's calves before settling it between his thighs.

"I can't imagine," KJ says wryly, squirming just a bit. "That reminds me," he says tentatively, "I thought of a role play idea for us. You know that app, Grindr?"

"Yeah?" Logan nods, prompting KJ to go on, pressing his toes against KJ's cock through his silky black track pants.

"I was thinking... um." Pressing against Logan's foot, KJ takes a moment to get his bearings again. "I could be a teenager, maybe. Trying it for the first time. And you... maybe you've done it before."

Fuck yes. Logan definitely likes that idea and apparently his cock likes it even more. "Would I be a teenager too, or a little older? Or a lot older?"

"I was thinking maybe older. Like, maybe too old and experienced for a young guy like me to be seeking out," KJ says, relieved when Logan doesn't laugh or straight out dismiss his idea.

"That sounds incredibly hot," Logan says, working KJ's cock through the fabric. "Is that something you want to do soon, or just some time?"

"Some time... We could even do it today," KJ answers with a moan, growing bolder. "Maybe when we're out today we'll spot a good alleyway or somewhere that's a likely spot for two strangers to meet up."

Logan smiles. "I like the way you think. Are those the only pants like that you brought with you?" he asks, deliberately running his toes along the ridge of KJ's erection.

"Yes," KJ gasps, after taking an instant to think. He's half shocked to realize how hard he is from Logan's _foot_ , god, but it sure didn't take him long either.

"Then I suggest you take them off," Logan says, the words definitely much more than a suggestion.

KJ shivers at that dark velvet voice and gets to his feet. Strips off his track pants and stands naked before his lover, limned by the watery sunlight streaming into the room.

"How badly do you want to come, boy?" Logan asks, popping another berry into his mouth.

KJ blinks, trying to sort that one out. "Is this a trick question?"

"No." Logan shakes his head, making a show of eating another berry. "I'm asking what you'd be willing to do for permission. Whether you're at that point where you'd debase yourself for an orgasm or if you're not quite that desperate yet."

 _Debase_. KJ follows the path of the berry with his eyes. He's not really desperate, per se. Not yet. "Not yet," he says, and softly adds, "close."

Logan nods. "Kneel for me," he orders, shifting so KJ can clearly see how aroused _he_ is, his erection pressing against his pajama pants.

KJ groans, his mouth watering at the sight. He drops to his knees and crawls the short distance between them to kneel up at Logan's feet.

Damn. Logan appreciates the crawling. KJ has good instincts and gorgeous moves. "Good boy. Now touch yourself. Get as close as you can without going over."

God, yes. "Anywhere?" KJ asks, wanting to clarify.

Logan nods. "Anywhere."

KJ nods and gives his cock a few strokes. He hesitates briefly -- it's one thing to wank for a lover, but quite another... Shaking off his self-consciousness, he reaches back and slides two fingers into his prepped hole.

Logan groans at the sight, his cock kicking up. "Keep going," he urges, nodding, gazed locked on KJ. On his boy.

"Yes, sir," KJ whispers. He finger-fucks himself, twisting to hit his sweet spot just right and moaning when he gets it. With a gasp he speeds up, his touch turning rough. Until finally he opens his eyes again to say, "Close, sir."

"Good. You can stop that." Logan smiles, waiting until KJ does. " _Now_ how badly do you want to come?"

KJ huffs a laugh, already feeling too empty. "Pretty bad. Sir."

Logan watches KJ for a moment, gauging just how far he can push him, whether he knows him well enough to do what he's going to do next. "Well then, I guess you'd better get to work," he says. "You have permission if you can make yourself come using my foot or my shin. You can use your hands but you can't touch your hole or your cock with them."

His eyes go wide for an instant, and KJ echoes, "Your foot or your shin?" Yeah, he's pretty certain he heard right the first time. "I'll make such a mess."

"You let me worry about that, you worry about following orders," Logan says, reaching for his coffee.

The brusque reminder sounds like a dismissal. Like Logan's had the last word on the subject, and they're done talking now. Right. "Do you want to take your pants off?"

"Nope. I have another pair." Besides which, staying dressed, even if it's only pajama pants, while KJ's naked and rutting against him, only adds to the humiliation.

KJ considers him another moment; Logan definitely _seems_ serious. Slowly KJ shuffles closer, until he's pressed against Logan's leg, straddling his bare foot. His erection is still needy and insistent, and his breath shudders out on a sigh with a first rub against Logan's shin.

"That's it," Logan drawls. "Look at you humping my leg. What a dirty boy."

KJ groans at the evocative words. His skin feels like it's crawling but he works to shake it, reminding himself that this is Logan and he can trust him. Trust him enough to be open. To debase himself. Closing his hand around Logan's calf, he rubs harder, his cock giving up a bead of precome.

"I thought you were close, boy," Logan says, sipping at his coffee, pretending - his cock so stiff it fucking _aches_ \- only casual interest. "You don't seem nearly desperate enough."

"I haven't done this before," KJ protests in a whisper. He rubs harder, rocking his hips in a smooth rhythm. His breathing roughens, and he snugs in closer.

"Done what?" Logan prompts, draining his cup.

"Haven't... gotten off like this." KJ's eyes slip shut.

"Like what?" Logan demands, watching KJ closely, wanting to push him down and fuck him again. "Tell me... I want to hear it, what you're doing, boy."

 _Shit_. KJ's face flames hot. "I haven't humped anyone's leg like a dog," he says softly, feeling like he'll be struck with lightning from the sky.

"Like a bitch. Like you're in heat," Logan says, expanding on the image, that flush, that deep red making him even harder. "Needing to be bred, filled, fucked..."

KJ presses his burning cheek to Logan's knee in a last shred of denial. And he comes, spilling messily on the slick fabric of Logan's pants, rubbing in his own seed and feeling like he might cry.

"Good boy," Logan says, reaching down to touch KJ's other cheek. " _Now_ you can take my pants off and come ride me." A condom plucked from his pocket, his cock freed from his pajamas.

He feels like he's moving through molasses, but KJ drags himself to his feet. Too mortified of his behavior to look at Logan, though his hole flutters with need at the sight of his sir's erection. His hands shake only a little when he unrolls the rubber into place, and he carefully lowers himself down with a gasp at the penetration.

"Good boy," Logan murmurs, nodding. "You are so good for me," he praises, hissing in a breath as KJ sinks down, taking him in.

Ducking his head, KJ lays his burning cheek on Logan's shoulder. Rises and drops, feeling his lover's thick cock open him again and again until he's near raw from it.

It doesn't take long, not like this, not when he's so worked up already. Logan spreads KJ's cheeks and thrusts up into him, hard and fast and deep, spilling in a matter of minutes.

KJ groans, his muscles clenching tight.

"Good boy," Logan breathes, closing his eyes for a moment and just savouring the feel of this. He hugs KJ tight, rubbing his back. " _You_ are amazing."

"You... you liked that?" KJ whispers, raising his head to meet Logan's eyes. Still trying to deal with his own mortification.

" _Loved it_. Couldn't you tell?" Logan says, meeting KJ's gaze.

Shifting a little just to feel Logan pulse inside him again, KJ murmurs, "It didn't turn you off at all that I came that way? Like an animal?"

Logan shakes his head. "Not at all. Not even a teeny tiny bit. If you're finding it humiliating, I'm finding it hot as hell, but only if you're aroused by it too, so if I ever push too hard, if it's too much, use your safeword."

KJ smiles crookedly. "All right. I guess I can deal with that. Especially if you fuck me after."

Logan smiles back. "You know, just in case you're thinking it, doing this stuff? It doesn't make you any less and it doesn't make me think any less of you either. It's all play, it's how we're wired, and I think you're strong and brave and all sorts of amazing for being willing to play with me like this."

"I think you're incredibly sexy," KJ murmurs, watching Logan's eyes. "You take stuff I've never even thought about doing and you make it hot."

"I'm glad you think so," Logan says, it being his turn to duck his head a little. "Weirdly enough, that's the one decent thing to come out of everything I went through. Being able to retire, well, mostly retire, and live on my own terms means I've been able to explore all the kinky shit I didn't do for so long." He grins.

" _All_ the kinky shit?" KJ echoes with a laugh. "Is that a lot?"

Logan laughs too. "Pretty much. Most of the stuff I did while I was still working was all physical stuff. Hold a guy down, fuck him. Make him blow you. _Maybe_ call him a name or two. And that's when I was even fucking men, because the last thing you want is anyone in your crew knowing you like guys. So I was fucking a lot of women as well," he says with a sigh.

Shifting carefully, KJ gets to his feet so Logan can take care of the condom. "But you like that, don't you? Are you not kinky with women as well?"

"Mildly, and I don't mind sex with women," Logan explains, wrapping the rubber in a tissue before tossing it in the garbage bin. "I can have it and if there's nothing else on offer, I'll take it. Occasionally I'll be _really_ attracted to a woman, but I'd say I'm only nominally bisexual."

"So you're like me. I like sex with women. But I like sex with men a lot more," KJ confesses with a laugh, not that it'll be a surprise. He reaches down and snags his discarded track pants. "Is it all right if I get dressed now?"

"Yeah. You want a shower first?" Logan asks. "With me, I mean. Get us out the door quicker that way."

KJ raises an eyebrow. "And you think putting the two of us naked in a small room together will actually make things go faster?"

Logan laughs. "Well, we both just came. If there's going to be any chance, this would be it," he points out, eyes sparkling.

"That's a good point." KJ can't help but agree, looking at it logically. He kisses Logan, then heads into the bathroom to get the water heating up. He's sore, deliciously so, and he realizes with a shiver that he has to clean up and prep again.

Logan quickly hand-washes his pajama pants and hangs them over the heated rack to dry before slipping into the shower behind KJ, his arms wrapped around him, a kiss pressed to the nape of his neck.

KJ moans happily, nestling back into the kiss. It feels good to be in Logan's arms this way, feels right. He lathers up his hands and washes them both, his face burning hot when he cleans between his legs, turning to catch the spray.

There KJ goes again, that delicious blush colouring his skin. It makes Logan want to jump him all over, but if he does, they'll never get out of here. So he makes himself behave, finish washing up, ushering them both out of the shower, offering KJ a towel before starting to dry off with his own.

"I need to prep," KJ says softly, scrubbing his wet hair with the towel.

"Sometime I want to watch," Logan says with complete honesty, "but since we're trying to get out of here, I'll go get dressed."

"Okay." Grinning, KJ shuts the door. Logan likes the blushing? Hell, he'd burn up in a flash trying to prep in front of his sir. In a few minutes, though, he's out and pulling on a second layer of clothing, just in case. "It looks like it might rain."

"Yeah, I checked the forecast. It says 50% chance so..." Logan shrugs, having already dressed in jeans, boots and a lightweight dark grey Henley, "I packed a couple umbrellas. I've also got water, my windbreaker, I downloaded an area map, we've got the guidebook on my phone. A couple protein bars. Anything I'm missing?"

"First aid kit? Waterproof matches?" KJ hazards, pocketing the room key. "Let's just chance it," he says, taking Logan's hand.

"Okay," Logan agrees, smiling, hooking the daypack over one shoulder and letting KJ pull him from the room.


End file.
